1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of connecting voice telephony calls in different protocols through a computerized device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several methods of voice telephony, including land line telephones, computerized softphone applications like Skype and Google Chat, and Bluetooth-capable cellular mobile devices, each of which transmits voice data in a different protocol. Currently, there is no simple way for a user to connect to calls in different protocols through one single device, using such as a standard analog audio headset. As such, users must field calls from various types of devices on each individual device. In addition, there is currently no way for a user to conduct a conference call with other users connected through these various types of devices transmitting in different protocols.